A Hot Summer's Night
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: A hot stormy summer's night is one that Dean and Castiel will never forget. One-shot, but may be continued in a multi-chapter sequel if that is requested. Please R&R!


**Summary: **A hot stormy summer's night is one that Dean and Castiel will never forget. One-shot, but may be continued in a multi-chapter sequel if that is requested. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters. I only own Eden Winchester.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy this! This is a one-shot, however, if you want more of Dean, Cas and Eden, then I'll do a multi-chapter fic with Eden growing up.

Please review and let me know if you would like a multi-chapter fic to come from this!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Hot Summer's Night<strong>

The storm raged over Lawrence, Kansas, and Dean and Castiel tried their best to sleep with the horrendous heat that swirled around them.

Since the Apocalypse had been stopped, Dean and Castiel had settled to a normal life, and had actually managed to conceive their own baby, Eden. Castiel had carried and birthed her through his Grace which he then sacrificed in order to keep Eden human. That was just over a year ago.

The baby monitor on Dean's side of the bed began to make sound and the hunter and former angel stirred at the sound of Eden crying. God, how they hated that sound. It broke their hearts to hear her crying.

"Papa!" She wailed, that and 'Dadda' being the only clear words she could say at that moment apart from 'Hi' and 'Yeah', "Papa!"

Castiel shot out of bed, knowing it was the storm that was frightening her and feeling his parental instinct to protect her come shining through. He raced to the nursery, opening the door to find her sat in her crib, rubbing her eyes and sobbing as she sat with her blanket strewn about, her teddy in her hand and her hair all messy, as well as her t-shirt half rolled up her tummy and back.

"Oh, Eden..." He whispered, "It's alright, sweet pea."

Dean could hear his lover's voice and he smiled. Castiel was so wonderful with Eden, so gentle and sweet he could make any mother jealous. He started to prepare the bed for Eden to lay with them, knowing full well that she'd be joining them, since this was the fourth time in two hours she'd woken up.

"Come on, my love." Castiel whispered, lifting the little girl from the crib while grabbing her pacifier, blanket and the teddy as she dropped it, as well as a fresh t-shirt.

He realised that she would probably have to sleep with just her diaper on since it was so warm. He felt so sorry for her. She must've been so damn uncomfortable, and she was helpless to do anything about it.

Dean heard familiar whimpers and hiccups and he smiled as Castiel brought their little girl into the room who reached to him, the former angel passing her across. Her little fists went up to rub her eyes and Dean rocked her gently, kissing her forehead tenderly. Castiel smiled at the display of affection as he went back to the nursery to bring in Eden's spare changing mat, wipes and diapers, her lullaby player and her clothes for the next morning.

"Hey, you..." Dean said softly, "Oh, honey, I know it's warm, I know."

Eden sniffled and hiccuped in her daddy's arms, Dean feeling her back and stomach as Castiel returned to the room, setting the lullabies off playing straight away as he laid out the mat, clothes and diapers.

"Cas, I gotta take her t-shirt off." He said, "She's way, way too warm..."

Thunder rumbled as lightning flashed around the house, Eden screaming and bursting into tears again.

"Oh, sweetie, it's okay." Dean said softly, Castiel stopping the lullabies as Dean took her t-shirt off, "Why'd you stop the player?"

"Enochian works better." Castiel whispered, taking a distraught Eden into his arms and settling against the pillows, rocking her closely to him and humming gently.

He started to sing in Enochian and Dean couldn't fight the loving, goofy, lazy smile that crossed his face. Eden began to settle, her eyes drifting closed as she rested in her papa's embrace. After the lullaby had finished, he lay on his back and placed Eden between the two of them, Dean smiling and stroking her hair as they both kissed her gently.

"Goodnight, Eden."

"Goodnight, Eden."

* * *

><p>Dean registered the time to be two-twenty-nine in the morning, and the storm had passed by. The heat, however, hadn't, and now poor Eden was wailing and hiccuping, her little body sticky and clammy with the heat in the room, despite the windows being open.<p>

"I'm gonna have to get the fan..." Dean told him, "Poor thing's way too warm."

"Be careful." Castiel said softly, "The study has a lot of my books around it still, I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay, I'll pile them on your desk." Dean said quietly, Castiel nodding and pressing a kiss to Eden's head.

"Sleep now, angel." He whispered, "Shhh, sleep, Eden..."

Dean retrieved the fan, plugged it in and let the cool air blast over the family. When Eden began to tremble, Dean covered her with the blanket, the couple kissing her again and then each other before falling asleep, hopefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>At five-thirty in the morning, Eden awoke for the final time, just thirty minutes before she was supposed to get up. Her diaper needed changing. Dean did the honours, letting Castiel sleep before taking the tiny girl downstairs to get her a bottle.<p>

Later that day, Dean, Castiel and Eden were all asleep. Dean and Castiel in bed and Eden in her nursery. They had their gorgeous home, Dean had a job he loved, Castiel was a stay at home husband, their family lived nearby, they had their marriage, their little girl and their whole lives ahead of them, even with the occasional monster to hunt in between.

How could life get any better?

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a multi-chapter fic there will be the usual SPN characters written in with it. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
